Abusive Heat LEMON Originally naruangirl16 's
by Cherrychic
Summary: This is a lemon! Meaning sex in the form of writing. Looking for the full story? Then go to Quizilla and type in Abusive Heat *LEMON*


**This originally naruangirl16 's one shot. I only added some parts and I edited it.**

.com/stories/9865936/in-heat-a-kiba-one-shot

You pleaded trying to blink tears from your eyes: "K-kiba… Please stop…!" He kissed you again to silence you, you in a slight panic and could focus on nothing but the man thinking about raping you. You started to struggle again, trying to shove him away from you long enough to run away and hide till he was out of this stage. But nothing you did worked. The hand that wasn't holding your hands above your head was sailing around your body looking for treasure, his first stop; you're a bit large breast. He began needing them tenderly causing you to sensuously moan into his mouth.

Kiba rasped low and quiet in your ear. "Do you not want this?" His kiss trailed down, to your jaw. Your throat. His hand that had been on your breast trailed down, down, under your shirt, through your strapless bra lining the bottom of your breasts. You whimpered quietly, and moaned quietly, and prayed that he wouldn't hear it. His hand pulled the bra down still and that same hand began cupping your breast. Moving... Touching. Your eyes rolled back in pleasure, and you fisted your hands and bit your lip hard to stop your body from vibrating.

Kiba growled fiercly but low. "I can smell you," He nipped at your skin more "you smell of lust."

"I—you—" His thumb rolled over a nipple. You moaned, so softly. This was not happening! You could not _let_him rape you! He was warm, and solid, and you could_feel_him, you could feel him_all over_. He soon became frustrated with your shirt and pulled it over your and threw it on the ground somewhere. You shook your head and tried to get your hands lose to cover yourself, when that didn't work, you tried turning your body so you weren't facing him, That didn't work either. You tried to struggle again.

Kiba eyed your body down lustfully: "You're gorgeous…" You blushed madly and turned your head to the side feeling him began to play with your large breasts. You didn't want to admit it, but it felt good. And you certainly didn't want to admit you were just aroused as he was. Ok, Maybe not that aroused. And speaking of his arousal… It had stopped grinding against your heating core so he could stand up straight and it was now pressing against your stomach. You gasped as you felt cool air float around your chest and realized he had gotten your bra off.

"Oh, K-Kiba-d-don't!" But he wasn't listening. His mouth fell open on the top of your breast, sucking on the soft, smooth, pale skin there. You felt his hot wet tongue rub your skin, time after time, and after time. It was driving you crazy. Especially since her his free hand was on the under side of your other breast, rubbing slowly and softly driving you mad with pleasure. You just wished he was would do something-anything to your needing nipples. You bit your lip to keep you from begging him to touch you there. You began writhing beneath, wanting do something other then what he was doing. You let out a soft cry and he finally began twisting your left nipple with his free hand and sucking on your right. You let out a very faint sigh and accidently arched your back causing your chest to be pushed closer to him. He chuckled. "Sounds to me you want me to do this…?"

You shaking your head furiously, your eye went large as the cold red one might be doing the same. "N-no! Pl-please stop!" He stopped and took one hand to remove your face plate as both of your different eyes tried to shut themselves tight without seeing him.

"I'm afraid I can't…" Your eyes began to well with tears as your felt his hand slid down from your breast, to your stomach, and downward till he was in your skirt, cupping your sex threw your underwear with his hand applying pressure. You whimpered as you tried anything that would make him stop, nothing was working. He was restless in this state, and nothing was going to get through with him until it was over. You didn't want this… He rubbed it a little, causing a moan to erupt from with in you despite the pain in your heart. His middle finger push up, causing you to emit squeaks and whimpers as he wormed his way into you. He began pumping as you soaked your panties with your aroused juices and pleaded for him to stop. When he did, it was at the worst time too. You cried in need but he ignored you.

Kiba whispered: "I can't take it anymore… Your sent is driving me insane…" His voice was husky and hoarse from lust. You heard a zipper and your eyes widened as he pulled out his huge, hard manhood. You blushed madly and tried to hold back your tears.

You began to struggle again: "Kiba no! Don't! I'm begging you!" He began rolling up your skirt and you trembled with fear. "Please don't… I'm… a virgin…" It was true, you have never had sex before, in the eighteen years of your life. And the thought of his size ripping away your virginity make you scared. Kiba paused for a minute.

"…I'm sorry then…" You felt tears began to fall down your cheeks but Kiba began licking them away and took your mouth with his. That did make you feel a little better… But that quickly went away when he picked you, so your legs were wrapped around his waist and your felt his throbbing erect press against your shielded woman hood. He let go of your hands so he could move your panties to the side and with one quick trust, he was deeply inside you. If your mouth had not been locked with his, the whole village would have heard you scream. It hurt so much… Not only to have your insides being stretched to accommodate him, but the feeling of knowing that your abusive boyfriend raped you in an ally in the middle of the night. You knew it wasn't his fault for being in heat… but he could have gone to someone else! You trembled as tears ran down your face and your innocent blood dripped onto the ground. Being that your hands were now free, your wrapped them around his neck for support and needing to hold on to something. You broke the kiss and buried your face onto his shoulder crying saying things like 'why' and 'it hurts' he ignored you though, and once he thought you were ready he began slowly rocking his hips into you, creating delicate little thrusts to help you feel better. You slightly, but only because when most of the pain subsided, you actually felt a little pleasure. But the pain was unbearable not showing any sign of pleasure soon.

"Kiba…" He growled in your in response as he licked and nibbled on your ear and picked up the pace. The fact that his fingers left you where you were about to explode, it didn't long for you to cum. Kiba grunted, obliviously not ready and you came alone. He pulled out, to your surprise though and let you down, you thought it was oh how you were praying it was over, but you were sadly mistaken.

Kiba huffed. "Get on your hands and knees, Cherry." His tone wasn't mean, but it wasn't exactly nice either. You did as you were and got on your hands and knees thinking he was just going to make you give him a blow job seeing as though he was still a while off from organsm.

Kiba chuckled. "Wrong way." You gave him a puzzled look and twisted your head slightly confused, "Turn that way" He pointed in the direction ahead of him and you nodded not really knowing why he told you to do this. But the second you felt him pulled up your skirt again and ripped your underwear off it hit you.

Your thoughts: 'He's going to do this… Doggy style!?' you knew it probably shouldn't' come to a shock to you, seeing as though the Inuzuka clan were so close their K-9 companions, but you were still shocked. You jerked your around and tear starting to flow again.

"No Kiba please!" But he just slammed in anyway. Knowing that it was going to hurt like hell for you, Kiba quickly put his hand over your mouth as just as you screamed bloody murder. Hell was an under statement, words couldn't explain the pain your felt right now. You felt as though you were dying. Tears poured down your face this time, no warmth, no comfort, nothing to hold on to but the cold hard ground. He began thrusting into you, holding your hips to bring them to meet his, just you cried through the whole possess. He was ramming into you so hard that if he put a bit more pressure, he would split you apart. You didn't know how long it took, but suddenly you felt him shudder and a warm coating liquid filled you and you knew he'd cum. Thank god. When he pulled out he panted for a while then stopped. It was quiet for a really long time. The only thing heard were your quiet sobs and cries of pain.


End file.
